Talk:Edward Richtofen
Explanatory/Theories *It may be that Richtofen's Insanity was caused by Steiner, like what Steiner, Krevenchko, and Dregovich do to Mason in Vorkuta, That would explain why the "Voices" are only heard to him after the Radios are activated at the begining of Shi No Numa when the male voice is saying numbers at the beggining and end of the radio message to Peter. When you get the bear from drawings you hear a little girls laughter, that indeed was Samantha's laughter. *In CoD WaW "Edwards and Richtofen's" voice sound the same. Turns out Edward wasnt a different person he was indeed Dr. Richtofen. Dr. Richtofen soon found out that everytime they activated the power the zombies would not listen. Samantha got a puppy named Fluffy from her father, Fluffy was pregnant, when Fluffy began to bark while Dr. Richtofen was testing they tied Fluffy up and threw her in a closet, Fluffy got infected and became a zombie mut. Indeed Dr Richtofen was the scientist who created the Zombies. The above theory is disproved beucase the numbers before and after the message are co-ordinates for Area-51 and the Tunguska meteor. *It is Believed by some that Richtofen, Steiner, and Amsel are all relatives due to their similarities, however there is no proof of this and it is highly unlikely. *It may be that Richtofen, Steiner or both were with Amsel and and since it has been believed that Nikolai Belinski was with the Russians at that time, that would explain the hate/friendship for Nikolai. *Since it was Reznov and Dimitri who killed Amsel, Steiner could have learned that when he, Kravenchko, and Dregovich were talking, that may have given reason for Steiner to allow Dregovich to try to kill them with the Nova 6 for Revenge. This is a Supporting factor that Steiner, Richtofen, and Amsel were related. *In the level in which Mason goes to the Pentagon, and "pulls a gun" on John F. Kennedy after hearing the numbers which is later explained that he was brainwashed to kill the President, this could be why Richtofen killed Ludwig Maxis and his daughter, Sofia, as Edward could have heard the numbers. *When playing the level Vorkuta, when you step out of the elevator if you look at the ground one of the books say Edward Richtofen, which supports the theory that he was brain washed. *It may be that Element 115, Ununpentium, may be in Nova 6, and Richtofen helped make it, that would explain the Creepy crawlers with Nova 6 gas coming off of them.Sevboy07 02:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *It is true that Edward is human Who: comes up with his linesEdward doesnt know what hanuka is - 90.213.250.236 (Unsigned) Yes, he does. He just did not recognize the "Dreidel" song, which is perfectly understandable as he would not have been raised hearing it. He was upset that Dempsey had deliberately tricked him into singing to the tune of the song celebrating a Jewish holiday. Richtofen's secret... We all know Richtofen has a secret, and I may have figured it out. Dr. Richtofen was mentaly insane! He would hear "voices" In his head telling him to do certain things. Also the laughing in the bookcase sounds demonic and zombified, but in Der Riese, when Richtofen laughs, it is same, just human. The same laugh? By the same person? Maybe Richtofen didn't just create the zombies....maybe he IS one. He'd have to be a were-zombie, but he could have entered hell somehow without alerting Samantha. This is most likely untrue, but I say when you play Ascension, if you aren't him, STAY AWAY FROM ED! Commisar1945 21:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you Ok? ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that he's part zombie, or else he would attack the others. And he's just crazy, since he loves blood and body parts. He probably went mad after locking the door behind him, leaving Maxis and Samantha to their unhappy fate. If that's not true, I just think that he was born crazy... -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 21:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. If he was a zombie. I don't think he would talk in English. ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Richtofen's Name His full name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. Richtofen's name means Direction Furnace. Just thought I'd point that out, I don't think it means anything. Sgt. Dynamo Jet 20:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, how? iCpTz(Talk) 18:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Explanatory/Theories Counteracts *There was 4 fighters for the zombie attack, Takeo Masak, Dr. RIchtofen,Tank Dempsey and Nikolia Belinski. For the hatred/friendship between Nikolai and Richtofen, during World War II, Nazi forces and Russian Forces were mainly pushed against each other, as well as Takeo and Dempsey are put against each other . *Richtofen killed Maxis and Samantha during the WWII era, therefor the chances of him hearing the numbers is highly unlikely, and on the map Der Riese, there's a note, written in illuminati, that says, "It's time. Kill Doctor Maxis," and when Richtofen is revived, he says, "The work of The Illuminati shall continue." *Ununpentium, or 115, was discovered on February 2, 2004. It's radioactive, releasing Alpha particles, which would explain why they would create a zombie, it's unlikely that 115 exists in the REAL Nova 6 gas, which was originally made in the 1940's by Germany, then recreated in Russia a number of years later. A more reasonable conclusion would be, they died by Nova 6 gas, which causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, and blackening skin. *Personally, I think that Edward and Richtofen are not the same character. Before you go half-cocked saying that "Treyarch confirmed it!!1!", remember that they have lied to us before about many a thing, and given us some incomplete answers (what the writing on the walls in Verruckt is, etc...). Here is my evidence 1) Edward talks substantially different from Richtofen, but can be explained (Same voice actor) as family resemblance. 2) Note that Richtofen isn't always mentally together. It is entirely possible that he has gone nuts and thinks that he is Edward, thusly giving Treyarch reason to give us the "Richtofen=Edward" answer. 3) Richtofen and Edward act differently. While Richtofen is more compulsive and decision-based, Edward is more calculating. 4) Who is to say that the Illuminati isn't a family buisness? Members of the freemason had their entire family involved (For a more video-game specific reference, look at Ezio and Co. in Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood) 5) If both worked at Der Riese, wouldn't both know about Fluffy? Discuss. Richtofen went mad due to the zombie outbreak. It pushed him over the edge. "Ed wants your head!" General Geers 03:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think you understand it, Geers. Remember that there are two Richtofens, and Treyarch is misleading us on this or semi-misleading us01:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, ''two ''Richtofen's? What? And what possible reason would Treyarch have to lie to us about this? General Geers 02:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC)